Freaky Friday at Hogwarts
by katie-ann7
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts for a final year with Ron and Harry, and Malfoy. The two opposites must share a common room as head boy and girl, however everything is running smoothly-as smoothly as possible anyways- until a fortune cookie is eaten and then everything is flipped. (I'm horrible at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Dramione fic, so please please please revier and tel me what you think. It really means the world when you guys review for me! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Hermione was excited. She was nervous, happy and sad all at the same time. She was a ball of emotion just waiting to explode.<p>

Hermione was returning to Hogwarts for her actual 7th year. Voldemort? Gone. Death Eaters? Also gone. She had talked Harry and Ron into coming with her back to school. She had no idea how she had managed to talk Ron into going back to school. The boy could barely be talked into reading a book. She guessed that perhaps he was only coming to school to follow her and be with her. But she would rather not think about that. She shook the thought of her and Ron out of her mind. She had longed for him for many years, but he never responded to her. So she had lost hope. Strange, for a girl who was always hopeful. But you can only do so much for a person before you get tired and run out of energy worrying and hoping about them.

Hermione sighed and then quickly remembering that she was going to be going to Hogwarts for one more year and with her best friends. Even if Ron and her weren't going to be a couple, that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. It was going to be an amazing year at Hogwarts, she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

She shut her trunk as Ron hollered up the stairs " 'Mione! time to go! And could you grab my Potions book?" She smiled and shook her head as she quickly scanned the room looking for his potions book. With the way his room was looking right now she would need an entire year to find it before she could go to Hogwarts. So she pulled out her wand "Accio Potions book" nothing happened for a moment so she tried again "Accio Potions book" Nothing again. Until a giant pile of who knows what began quivering. She neared it with hesitation and tipped the top of it off with her wand. A potions book can whizzing out of the pile right at her fact, it hit her in the face. Blinking a few times to get her wits back together she picked herself up off the floor and headed down the stairs with all of her belongings.

"Blimey Hermione, where did you find this? I've been looking for it for ages!" she simply handed it to him saying " you should really pick up every once in a while. You are a wizard, and there are spells for that sort of thing." Harry laughed at Hermione's remark before ushering them to the door. "Time to go" he announced.

Before long Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing on platform 9 ¾ saying goodbye to the Weasleys. "Yes mum, we will be careful" assured Ron to a crying Mrs. Weasely. " Yes dad, we'll be careful." Ginny told her Father. While normally the Weasley parents weren't as emotional about letting their children (both blood and honorary children) go, they hadn't been out of their sight since the War had ended and, well, they couldn't really be blamed for being nervous and anxious, last time they had let them go, it didn't end very well. Voldemort may have been defeated, but they had lost a son and seen many people die. So yea. They had a reason to be upset. The three heroes, plus Ginny (who it should be noted had contributed to the war as well) boarded the train sitting down and breathing a sigh of relief that they were out of the Weasley parent's sight. They loved the Weasleys, and they helped them heal a lot. But being in the same house as them for the past few months non-stop had been getting a little monotonous. They settled in for the long ride ahead of them.

As the train plowed through the countryside the four students dozed off. Until Hermione was woken up with a sharp rap on the door. She quietly stood and hesitated before opening the door. It was Malfoy. She avoided eye contact, but also refused to look down. She refused to appear afraid or wounded. _Why is he even coming back? I thought his family fled after the wa_r. she racked her brain. However another sharp rap to the door reminded her to open it up. In doing so she made eye contact with the blonde. His stare was hard and cold. So she returned a look that was even harder and colder. She hoped, because internally, she was reliving the moments on the ground of Malfoy Manor being tortured. She didn't say a word. She didn't have anything to say even if she had wanted to. Malfoy, finally decided to speak up. " A note arrived addressed to you and I. I have not yet opened it if you would like to come read it with me. Hermione said nothing, just quietly slipped out of the compartment and shut the door, following Malfoy down the hallway. He entered another compartment but left the door slightly open, allowing Hermione to breathe a little easier. On the seat next to him was a note addressed as follows:

To: Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Hogwarts Express, Compartments 9 and 17

Hermione never ceased to be amazed at the wizarding world. the letter was addressed to a moving train with their exact compartments on it.

Malfoy picked the letter up and opened it. Scanning it with the same cold look he had sent her way. Perhaps that was his natural look. Hermione, though, was wondering what was on the letter, but she didn't want to have to get any closer to Malfoy. Malfoy finished scanning the letter before handing it to her for her to look over.

"It appears that we are going to be living in a common area" he spoke. There was no sneer on his face, no snubbish tone in his voice. He just stated the sentence as a fact with no emotion. As if saying the sky is blue. Hermione's eyes widened as she skimmed the note herself and confirmed what Malfoy had said. It was true.

"to promote unity and build a community, the head boy and girl shall live in a common area, with separate rooms and a shared common room." It was signed by the Minister of Magic. Hermione's shoulders slumped a little. " Maybe we can talk to Headmistress McGonagall about it?" Malfoy suggested. She supposed he didn't want to live with 'filth' like her, as he had so colorfully stated numerous times in the past. Hermione opened her mouth for the first time. "We should try, but I don't think that it will work. It is the Minister of Magic that signed this. But its worth a shot." Hermione handed the letter back to the blonde boy and got up from her seat. She left without either of them saying a word. Both knew what day was lingering on her mind. Both were reliving it,just from different perspectives. One as the victim the other as an onlooker. But both had also changed since that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you like it ! Ill post a few chapters weather or not I get any reviews because I want to see where this is going, but reviews are extremely useful! thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope you all liked the first chapter, like I said I will post the first few chapters regardless of weather or not I get any reviews, but they are appreciated so so so so so much. It lets me know that someone is actually reading it. But anywho, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2, its not a lot, but I'm still just kind of setting up the premise for the action. Enjoy!**

The students exited the train and got in carriages drawn by thestrals. Majority of students could now see them. It sobered them up a little, reminding each of loved ones they had lost and death that they had experienced. Harry and company just drew closer together all comforting eachother. They left the thestrals and their reminder of death and entered the castle that, with lot of hard work and advanced magic, had been reconstructed for the most part. There was a monument to those who had been lost in the war in the Great Hall. As the students entered many touched the monument with a few tears in their eyes, some stopped for a moment to examine it and other refused to look at it and be reminded of who they had lost. The four gryffindors took a seat at their table greeting Neville and a few other friends they hadn't seen in a while. Within a few minutes McGonagall stood up and gave a speech.

"Welcome students and thank you for coming back to the school. After the war the school was destroyed as were many of your families. And yet we prevailed but with a great cost. So many lives and our home we call Hogwarts, destroyed. But we held strong and brave. We rebuilt the wizarding community and Hogwarts. And it may not be complete," she said gesturing to a section of the great hall that was still crumbling "but we've done incredibly, and a lot of it is thanks to you, the students. To those who came back and put their faith in Hogwarts, who volunteered to help clean the mess up and rebuild the castle. Before we begin rebuilding the community here at Hogwarts, lets have a moment of silence for all those who we lost in the war." She bowed her head as did the entire Great Hall. Hermione thought about Tonks and Lupin and Fred. She felt an arm wrap around her and she leaned into Ginny's shoulder. Quiet crying could be heard throughout the hall. The sadness was tangible, but McGonagall finally broke the quiet, "thank you, we honor everyone that gave up their life for the cause and dedicate the monument at the back of the hall to them. So before we feast I have only a few more words. unity between houses is being pushed much more this year, and I expect that many of you are open to this and will be very helpful in creating a new more accepting environment at Hogwarts. With that, I wish you all a good meal."

Hermione looked around the hall to survey the remaining damage. While doing so her eyes passed over the slytherin table, and not surprisingly, she thought, most of it was empty. There was a handful of upperclassmen and quite a few first years. Among those upperclassmen was Malfoy. Hermione wondered how she was going to manage to live with him for an entire year. Because her guess was that this arrangement would not be able to be changed. She also wondered how she was going to tell her best friends. But she also thought that they could possibly be a little more accepting of Malfoy. That thought quickly was diminished however when her scar came into sight. she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Perhaps Malfoy had changed, he did walk away from the battle after he had found out that Harry had "died" she supposed that made him a coward, but at the same time brave because he left when he could've fought for Voldemort's side. But he also didn't fight for Hogwart's either. She abandoned her train of thought, it was giving her a headache. She tuned into her friends conversation and tried to forget about the Malfoy situation.

Hermione tried to finish her meal slowly so she could avoid the onslaught of questions she knew was going to come on if she told them who she was going to have to live with. Her friends got up to head to the common room and looked at her expectantly. "what?"

"arent you coming hermione?" Harry asked

"no. Ive got a prefects meeting, sorry. You guys head up." they all said goodnight and left the great hall. Most of the students had headed off to bed. Many touching the monument again as they exited the hall. 

Hermione and Malfoy mutually met in the middle of the hall, not a word was said as they walked up the steps to the professors table. The atmosphere at the table was cheery but not as cheery as usual, several professors seats were empty and even though Dumbledore had passed two years ago, it still felt lonely without him. McGonagall turned her attention to the two students.

"Professor," began Hermione "we got notification that we would have to share a common room and essentially be living as if we were in the same house."

"Ms. Granger, that is correct, the minister of magic ordered that, is there a problem?"

"Well, Malfoy and I don't get along that well and we come from very different cultures and have had a traumatic experiences, not together, but..." Hermione struggled to explain what had occurred between the two of them without saying that Malfoy's family had tortured her. Malfoy stepped in "We were both present at an event that separated us and was traumatic, we would be more comfortable living with our own houses." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. McGonagall was slightly confused but answered the best that she could, "I actually support the Minister's idea here, but I do see how you two are very different, I will see to writing to him and asking if anything could be arranged. But for now, if you two would please be compliant that would be much easier." both pondered this for a moment before Malfoy spoke up. "I think that we can cope for a few days if necessary." McGonagall nodded. "Thank you, you two. Your dormitories are on the 3rd floor behind the painting of the knight on a horse. You will find your trunks and belongings already there. Have a nice evening,"

Hermione and Malfoy retreated down the steps and out the great hall. Neither said a word as they walked to their dormitory. They reached the painting and the knight turned to them "password?" he asked in a prudent tone?' Both students faces fell immediately, McGonagall had not told them a password. "We are the head boy and girl and have been assigned to live together to promote understanding and unity, but headmistress neglected to tell us a password." Malfoy explained. Both students were very tired and weary of the other student. They both just wanted to go to bed. "Well I can't let you in if you don't know the password" The knight was not going to nudge if his tone was any indicator. Hermione groaned, "I'll go get McGonagall."

"Hurry up Granger I'm tired" snapped Malfoy. Hermione was too tired to snap back so she went and found McGonagall and returned quickly. "Peter Pan" she snapped before the knight could even say a word. He gave her an annoyed look muttering to himself about mudbloods before opening the hole. Hermione ignored the knight, she would deal with him later, now, she just needed a bed. And she found one. Her bedroom was extravagant. all Gryffindor colors of course, and her belongings sitting at the end of the bed. She fell into bed and quickly fell asleep without another thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Review?:) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all, shout out to the first person who followed my story! Thank you! **

**Anywho, I wrestled with this chapter a lot. I wanted to give Hermione and Malfoy a rapport that was still kind of hostile, but had a teeny tiny bit of respect/understanding for each other. Its hard to explain. It will make more sense as the story progresses. **

Malfoy on the other hand could not fall asleep quickly. In fact he could not fall asleep at all. He lay in his bed surrounded by the Slytherin colors of his room. Wondering why he had been put in this position. After the war his family had gone into hiding and been found not long after. His father had been put on trial and was in Azkaban now, there was far fewer death eaters but it was still the most dreaded place on earth, a place you wouldn't wish on your enemy. His mother remained at home grieving and confused with her choices and beliefs. Malfoy had tried to help, but he himself was confused. Every principle he had been raised on had been destroyed. He had been at war with himself for the past several months. He decided returning to Hogwarts would be best, it would keep him busy. He had wanted to keep to himself, but that was clearly not going as planned. When the letter arrived on the train he was instantly burdened with the guilt of watching Granger being tortured as well as irritated that it was her. Anyone but her, she was part of the golden trio, she could do no wrong, everything about her irked him. But he was always reminded about what had happened to her at the manor. He knew that there was really no excuse for his behavior at the manor, he didnt even try and stop anything from happening. But yet he was a result of circumstance. It was this kind of argument that waged a war in his head constantly. It wasn't _his _fault that his father had abused him and literally beat his beliefs into him. But he also didn't try and refuse, he followed every order given. But it wasn't _his_ fault that people had prejudiced against people like Granger. But he hadn't even _tried_ to think differently. The thought process was never ending and it was exhausting. Usually in the end he was aggravated and mad at Graner for even existing. He thought perhaps talking to her about the day she was tortured and being civil would be the best way to help calm his mind. He soon decided that he would speak with her in the morning and fell into a restless sleep.

The following morning Hermione woke up slowly, not used to being alone in a dormitory; normally it was bustling with activities. Ginny getting ready and worrying about what Harry would think of her outfit for the day. Lavender and Parvati discussing the gossip of the day already and other girls running around trying to tame their hair or find their favorite shirt or something of the sort. This was quiet though. Not a single noise besides her own thoughts. Se decided that she would explore the dormitory now that she had gotten some good rest. The bed was placed in the middle of the back wall and had Gryffindor red curtains that could be drawn around it. The ceiling was a high one and had a small chandelier. There was a window on the right wall and a dresser on the left along with a vanity for getting ready in the morning. Everything that was made of wood was a dark cherry wood color. All the furnishings including the armchairs by the window were gold and red. Hermione wandered over to the vanity that had a mirror hanging above it and nearly shrieked at her reflection. She quickly retrieved a comb out of her trunk and began running it through her hair. She gave up halfway and put her hair up in a top knot. She supposed she should get ready for the day so she wandered over to the only other door in the room and opened it hesitantly. It was a bathroom. A very large beautiful bathroom. It included a huge bathtub, a shower, toilet-of course- and a sink, a large mirror and, another door? She wondered where the other door led to. She would worry about that later. She locked both doors for safety and took a shower and got ready for the day.

On the other side of the mysterious door was Malfoys room. He woke up to the sound of a shower running and the urge to pee. He knocked on the door vigorously and tried "alohomora" multiple times. He was about to relieve himself right then and there when the door unlocked itself and he burst in the bathroom just as the other door shut. He supposed it led to Granger's room. He was reminded when he thought of Granger that he needed to talk to her. He finished using the restroom and ran down to the common room hoping to catch her before she left for the great hall. He did.

"Granger!" She turned, all her books in her bag and it threw her off balance for a second. she regained her balance and faced him with hard eyes. "Granger, I need to talk to you."

"What about Malfoy?" Malfoy just looked at the ground and Hermione instantly knew what he wanted to talk about. She set her bag down and approached him.

"I, I don't know what to say" Malfoy was at a loss for words. _How do you apologize for watching someone being tortured?_ He wondered to himself. _She probably doesn't even think I'm worth listening to._ Hermione spoke up for him " I know what you are talking about Malfoy and I don't know what you think you are doing. I know you are still set in your old ways. So what are you trying to do to me?" She was on her guard. " Nothing" Malfoy stuttered. " I'm not trying to do anything to you, I just want to apologize and try and be civil to each other." _This is why he couldn't stand her, everything he did was going to be, in her eyes, something evil._

"Co-exist?" Hermiones tone was not sounding good.

"Yes, coexist." I know its hard to believe but I've changed. Not all of the way, but I've changed. I don't believe all that my father says anymore."

"But you did, that's the thing Malfoy. You walked away from the battle. You never felt anything for me when you called me that name. I saw it in your eyes. You enjoyed seeing me be tortured. You enjoyed when Harry failed. You took joy in hurting me and Ron and Harry and anyone who wasn't like you." She wasn't yelling but her tone was raised and she was visibly upset. she had known that some sort of confrontation would have to take place. she just hadn't expected it so soon. But she figured, the sooner she could get rid of him the better. "You don't understand Granger. I was _expected _to do stuff like that. I was _expected_ to enjoy hurting people. I was _expected_ to do better than you in school but I didn't so I was punished. I was _expected_ to torture you." She just stood there so he continued. "Sure, I never liked you. I'll admit that. Even if my father wasn't who he is we would still exchange rude insults and remarks with each other. But that doesn't mean that I wanted to watch you being tortured." He thought about all of the times that his father had tortured him, his father had used "crucio" on him countless times, beat him with his cane countless times. But he had never marred his skin permanently. He had never used a knife to carve words into his skin. That was what had sickened him, he had never seen that side of his father, or Bellatrix. He knew Bellatrix was insane, but to _carve_ hideous words into someones skin, that was a new level.

"Here's the problem Malfoy. You did." She wasn't understanding

"I didn't have a choice Granger. If I had had a choice, I would've tried to stop it." Even he couldn't stand to see someone lying on the floor writhing in absolute emotional and physical pain. Weather or not it was Granger.

"You always have a choice Malfoy. Always. You were just too cowardly to take the better choice." With that she left the common room with tears in her eyes but still standing strong.

Malfoy sat down on the couch, stunned, he had thought she would've been more understanding. But apparently not. _Was Granger right? Did he have a choice?_ He had never seen one. What did she want him to do? He was beyond confused. He left the common room and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione entered the great hall trying to look put together. She didn't understand Malfoy. He had just tried to apologize for standing and doing nothing while she was tortured. You can't just say sorry for that. She needed to see him change. She needed to hear him stop insulting her. Though she did admit, he hadn't insulted her a single time this morning. She got to the table and sat with her friends who instantly bombarded her with questions as to why she had never come up last night to bed. "Guys. I'm fine I promise. The minister of Magic ordered that the head boy and girl live together for this year to promote understanding and unity." Everyone became quiet. "Does that mean you're, ya know, living with _him_?" Ginny said with a pointed glance at Malfoy. Hermione nodded. "But we did ask if McGonagall could do anything to change the arrangements"

"And?" Ron insisted

"We don't know!" Hermiones morning wasn't going well. "I'm sorry guys. I am just going to think. Sorry" She left the table returning to the portrait of the knight. Blurting the password before the knight could even say anything and marched in the common room and onto the couch. She sat down and began thinking. She began to relieve the night she had those horrible words engraved into her skin and unknowingly began crying.

**I hope that I got the rapport between the two right. I revised this chapter at least 5 times. But thank you sosososo much for reading. Pleasepleaseplease review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys. Im really sorry it's taken so long topost a new chapter and that this chapter isnt long. But I had to get something down. I am currently trying to plan the rest of the story out. Please please please please review. I am begging you guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

The tears ran down her face and her breathing became more and more short causing her to cry harder. She didn't know how to get herself out of the never ending cycle of reliving all of the bad things that had happened in the past few months.

Malfoy entered the common room not all that happy. He was still trying to figure out what to do with Granger, he had tried to apologize and she had yelled at him and told him that he couldn't change. What was he supposed to do from there? He stopped thinking for a moment and looked up surprised to see the very person he was fuming about lying on the couch. Not just laying either. She was crying. Sobbing in fact. "Granger?" he was very cautious he didn't want to be snapped at again. Even he knew a mad Granger was one that should be avoided at all costs. "Granger?" He asked again. He saw an eye peek out from in between her arms. "What do you want Malfoy? Come to mock me about my family? Or remind me of what your family did to me?" There was fury in her eyes and Malfoy had had enough of it. She wasn't going to believe that he could change. He began yelling at her "I TRIED, I HAVE CHANGED GRANGER BUT APPARENTLY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO CHANGE NOW" and she yelled right back. A fight ensued and both parties ended up exhausted.

Not long after Malfoy stored off, Hermione had no more energy to cry or feel upset. She was positively exhausted. Sh dragged her feet out of the common room and down the steps to the Portrait of the pear, which had survived the final battle. She tickled it and after a small giggle, it opened up. Upon entering the kitchen a house elf appeared at her feet. "What can Pinky get for Mistress hermione?" Hermione smiled down at the small, frail creature. " Anything you have available would be fantastic. I'm absolutely pooped." The house elf nodded to itself ad ran off into the kitchen to get something for Hermione. Not more than two minutes later it reappeared with an eager expression and grasping a few small peach colored objects in its hands. "We have these left over from something. Pinky think you know what they are so Pinky thinks that you will like them" He handed her the objects and stood waiting for a reaction. Fortune cookies. The small elf had brought her fortune cookies. Hermione smiled down on her and thanked her. "Thank you Pinky, these are for dessert though. Do you think that you have any dinner. Perhaps a sandwich or something like that?" Pinky, undeterred ran off to find her some food and again, returned quickly. This time with a sandwich. "Thanks you Pinky, you're so kind. And Ill enjoy these cookies!"

"Anything for you Mistress Hermione!"

Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole and headed back to her dormitory hoping to avoid Malfoy. She was in luck for now. The blonde headed slime ball was no where in sight. She sat down in front of the fire to eat her meal. IT tasted amazing because she hadn't eaten in so long. She finished her sandwich quickly and sat for a little while enjoying the warmth of the fire and reflecting on the day a little. It had been a horrible day. Malfoy still treated her as if she were nothing all because he was a stuck up prat that didn't give a hoot about anyone else but himself. Hermione had fought so hard for everything that she had stood for. Hermione took a deep breath. She had gotten herself all riled up again. She grabbed one of the cookies that Pinky had given her and took it to her room.

**You know what Im going to say...please review. Ill get a long good chapter up soon. Thank you!**


End file.
